The Transfers and the Host Club
by Suzume no Uta
Summary: Two American Transfer students Danielle and Kat somehow stumbled into the Host Club by accidentpurpose. Now Kat's inlove with Haruhi, Danielle's involved in the whole gender secret, and broken legs? Nothing's normal when it comes to the Host Club... R&R!


Eve::sweatdrops and sips tea:: Hello all, and welcome to the madness.

Angela::sighs:: At any case, everyone…This is Kat's 2nd Ouran High school Host Club fic! It has herself and her friend's characters in it, but they, I repeat, DO NOT pair with anyone in this…they just mess things up. I hope you read it!!!

Disclaimer: Eve::sighs:: I do this for each fic.. ::mumbles:: ..Anyways, Kat, as well as Danielle, DOES NOT own Ouran or any of the characters, which is owned by Bisco Hatori. All they own is their selves.

Warnings: Angela: Pure insanity, some Yaoi//slight Yuri, and just pure unadulterated insanity.

"That was so wrong."

"Isn't it GREAT?" Kat bellowed. Her roommate stared back at her, adjusting her filthy glasses.

"No… no, it's _weird _. All of today was weird."

"You're just mad because you broke your leg."

"Oh, there are more things on my mind than the excruciating pain I felt, but yes, yes, that is a factor," Danielle growled. Three people had already signed her cast, Kat in big, floppy letters.

"At any case my lovable injured friend, what say we go back tomorrow???" Kat chirped.

"NO." came her blunt and quick reply, making Kat pout.

"Aw but--"

"NO!"

"Aw, come on, we have classes near there anyway," Kat argued.

"No we don't, we were _lost _when we found that place," Danielle remembered bitterly, recalling the earlier events of the day...

FLASHBACK

"Kat?"

"Yes?"

"...Do we know where we are?"

"Ehhh?" Kat looked up, brushing hair out of her eyes. Danielle was pointing to a sign that read _Third Music Room_.

"I think we've passed this room several times now," Danielle said. Laughter sounded from within the room.

"Hm?" Kat looked at the door curiously.

"We're supposed to be looking for our classrooms, Kat," Danielle said, realizing what her friend was about to do. "We're starting class tomorrow, and I want to know where the heck I have to go... Kat! Away from the doorhandle! Away..."

More laughter sounded from within the room.

"Must...open...door...of pleasures..." Kat mumbled hypnotized before opening the door...and heavenly and red rose petals came floating out, as well as violin music.

"...Okay. I got nothing to say with this." Danielle sweatdropped.

The violin music stopped abruptly. "Sorry," said two voices in unison. "The host club is closed today for practicing--"

"WELCOME new customers!!" A tall, blonde boy stepped out into the hallway. "Come in, come in!"

Before the two knew what was happening, they were being ushered inside. The large door closed behind them.

"Welcome!" several voices cried out at once.

"..." Danielle already was thinking of a plan to escape this hell. Pink...cakes...teas...

"Hello!" said a tiny, blonde-haired boy sitting at the table where all of said items were delicately placed. "We're practicing playing our musical instruments right now, but if you come back tomorrow we can entertain you."

"Right," said a taller, dark-haired boy standing behind him.

"Nonsense!" the tall, blonde uttered. "Princesses, I am Tamaki Suou, and I welcome you to the Ouran High School Host Club! Please be seated and watch our rehearsal, will you?"

"Host Club?" Kat said.

"Rehearsal?" Danielle repeated.

Danielle was swept into a chair.

"And-a one, and-a two!" Tamaki Suou took a seat by a large piano that was tucked away in a corner, and began to play a song. Soon everyone joined in with various musical instruments.

"Wow..."

"...Well, this is nice," Danielle admitted, "but I mean, we do have to find our classes--"

"Which classrooms are you looking for?" a tall, dark-haired boy wearing glasses asked.

"Uh..." Danielle glanced at the paper she had a tight grip on. "We can find them ourselves--"

"_These _classrooms!" Kat lobbed her copy of the paper into the bespectacled boy's hands.

"Do you know where they are, Kyouya?" another boy asked in what sounded like a slightly feminine voice.

Kat immediately turned to the boy's voice, and gasped. He had such soft and pale skin, big brown eyes, a soft look on his face, soft chocolate hair...

"Kat, you're drooling," Danielle sweatdropped.

"You," Kyouya pointed to Danielle, "share a class with those two over there." He pointed to the small blonde and his dark-haired friend.

"Yaaaaay!" the small blonde bounded over to Danielle. "I'm Honey!! And this is Mori!" He hugged Danielle. "We'll be the best of friends!"

"...You don't even know her name," the boy Kat was drooling over said.

"Oh! Haruhi's right! Who are you?" Honey asked, turning to Danielle.

"My name's... Danielle," Danielle gasped. "Ni... Nice to meet you... Honey..."

"And you," Kyouya said, "are in the class with Tamaki and myself."

"HOW MARVELOUS!" Tamaki said, and Kat found that suddenly both her hands were in his.

"I will be spending my time with a beautiful nymph such as yourself...I...I can just cry..." Tamaki said softly, tears going down his face and Kat's eyes sparkled and she blushed red.

"O-Oh my...!" she gasped.

"...What the heck?" Danielle blanched.

"Ah, and your friend as well!" Tamaki turned his attentions to Danielle, who quickly backed away. "Such a beautiful girl will surely bless our club with her presence tomorrow as well?"

"Who are you kidding?" Danielle said, sounding a bit hurt. Everyone turned to her with strange looks on their faces.

"Danielle," Kat said, "he was _complimenting _you." Danielle grumbled. "Ah, sorry! Danielle's not very good at taking compliments sometimes..."

Danielle sulked. "Tell the whole world, why don'cha?" she said.

"I'm _warning _the world," Kat said.

"Oh, she's such a modest girl!" Tamaki clapped and Honey glomped her giggling.

'...I feel so wrong and dirty..' Danielle thought which who she thought was a child on her chest.

"This person doesn't seem like the kind of person who would come to our club," the twins whispered to each other in unison. "A welcome-to-Ouran prank might loosen her up."

Danielle looked at them as she thought about how she would defend herself in court if an adult saw this. "...What are you too, spawns of Satan?" she muttered.

"They're the 'little devil' type," Kyouya said, as if this explained everything.

"...What?"

Kat was still drooling over the feminine like boy which to her was her sex god. Said god was staring at her oddly.

"We _really _need to uh, go look at those classrooms," Danielle said.

"We can show you where they are," said one of the twins.

"We'll help you," said the other.

"Uh... sure," said Danielle.

Later on, the four walked around, and Danielle was getting paranoid. "This feels weird." she whispered to Kat.

"What does?" asked Kat, hearts flying out of her blonde head.

"That these guys are helping us!!!"

"What's wrong with thaaaat??"

"Well..."

--1 explanation later--

"...So?"

"SO!?" Danielle yelled, before one twin tapped her shoulder.

"Your class is down there." he pointed to the stairs with a creepy smile.

"Ok, thanks," said Danielle. In a hurry to get away from the twins, she walked briskly towards the stair.

A little too briskly.

"SHE'S FALLING!" Kat screamed as Danielle tumbled down the steps.

Kaoru and Hikaru's eyes widened, a thought going through their mind:

'We're dead.'

"OWWWWWW Y&RF!!!!" Danielle cursed.

Finally, after bouncing like a beach ball, Danielle hit the bottom stair with a thud and a groan. She rolled over onto her back, only to see a big door that led outside. This wasn't where she was supposed to have gone at all.

Kat grinned. "Danielle, your leg is twisted like a pretzel!!"

"OH GEE YOU THINK-OW THE PAIN." Danielle winced. A shape suddenly took form over her.

"Are you okay?" Haruhi asked.

"OBVIOUSLY NOT!"

"Okay, let's take you to the nurse then," Haruhi decided, and reached down and picked up Danielle's small frame.

Danielle blushed, her head lightly touching Haruhi's chest..before she felt something squishy...and soft...

"GAH!" She maneuvered her head away from Haruhi's chest.

"Ssssh," the twins hissed, suddenly on either side of her.

Danielle looked at then wide eyed.

"Be..." one said.

"QUIET." the other said, and Danielle twitched and nodded, Kat looking at them with dot eyes.

"Haruhi, it's so nice of you to carry Danielle," Kat said, swooning.

"Oh god," Danielle said, sputtering.

Haruhi smiled lightly at Kat, and the blonde squealed with a blush on her cheeks, Danielle sweatdropping.

END FLASHBACK

Danielle sighed, looking up at Kat. "Kat..." she started to say.

"And what happened the day _after _you broke your leg more than made up for it," Kat said. "I bet."

Danielle sighed. "Well..."

FLASHBACK

"DANICHAN!" Honey had glomped Danielle as soon as class was over. Her leg was in a big cast. "Danichan, you have to come to the Host Club today! The Host Club wants to apologize to you!"

"Apologize?" Danielle asked, her middle going numb from the tiny boy's strong hug.

END FLASHBACK

"The apology was good, right?" Kat said.

FLASHBACK

Two girls, a blonde and a brunette, stood over by the wall. Well, one of them sat in a wheelchair. Danielle sighed as Kat doodled on her cast.

Suddenly the redheaded twins appeared.

"We're..."

"...Sorry," the said separately.

"Ah," said Danielle. "No problem. I've always wanted to break my leg," she added with sarcasm.

"Also, we'd like to treat you with especial kindness today," said Tamaki. He pointed to a chair at a particularly prominent table. "Here, take a... seat... um... Hikaru! Kaoru!"

"Yes, Milord?" they answered together.

"Move our guest over to the seat of honor," Tamaki commanded.

"NO!" Danielle blurted, and everyone looked at her.

"Then I will do it myself," Tamaki said, and he picked up Danielle and moved her to the seat.

"Thanks," she said breathlessly, eyeing the twins with suspicion.

"And you, milady," Tamaki said, pointing to the seat next to Danielle. Kat took it, giggling.

"Aren't all of these boys hot?" she asked.

"Um... I guess," said Danielle, looking at Haruhi with one eyebrow raised.

"We shall now demonstrate how the Host Club works for you ladies," Tamaki said charmingly. "Men as beautiful as us, you see, feel the need to share ourselves with women as beautiful as you."

Kat swooned, and Danielle chuckled a bit.

"And so, as King of this majestic sanctuary for beautiful nymphs such as yourself, I will be first!" Tamaki said in a wonderful dreamy tone, finished with a twirl.

"...Screw the cast, if he strips I'm jumping out the window." Danielle said bluntly as Kat sweatdropped.

Instead of stripping, however, Tamaki placed himself at their table and proceeded to compare Danielle and Kat to all sorts of unlikely, beautiful things. Next, Honey sat with them as Tamaki attended to some other girls.

"Do you wanna eat cake with me, Danichan??" he asked. Several girls awwed and Kat giggled. Danielle looked very put-off.

"Nah, thanks though." Danielle said as Honey frowned...then got a rather...sadistic evil look in his eyes.

"Why not?" he hissed and Danielle twitched. 'HOLY CRAP!!!' she thought.

Then the small boy began crying. Mori appeared behind him.

"Calm down, Mitsukuni," Mori said. He took Honey, threw him over his shoulder, and walked off.

"Sorry for growling at youuuu!" Honey wailed as he was carried away.

"Kat," Danielle whispered, "was that a--"

"Hello." Kyouya had taken Honey's place. "Are you two enjoying yourselves?"

"You know," Kyouya said, "Tamaki is our King, and he is very upset by the joke the twins played on you. He's already having them punished, and he really wishes to befriend you ladies."

"Ah, well..." Danielle blew air out of her mouth. "That sounds great. As long as those twins stay away."

"Well," Kyouya said, "I don't know about that--"

"Hey, Kyouya, we're up next!" The twins were standing right behind them.

"Almost finished," Kyouya said politely. The twins went off to another table. "Anyway, you see, the Host Club wishes to extend its apologies. You'll be getting an apology bouquet, of course, Miss Danielle."

"Oh...cool..." Danielle blinked lightly and Kat giggled.

"Oh my gosh that is so sweet!!" she squealed.

"I do like flowers," Danielle admitted. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Great," Kyouya stood up. "You two enjoy yourselves. Hikaru and Kaoru should be here shortly."

Kat leaned across the table. "Danielle," she said, "those twins are soooo hot. Don't stay too mad at them."

"Kat..." Danielle said. "Kat, I think they're gay." Pause. "And into each other," she added, unable to tear her eyes away from the scene transpiring at the table next to them.

"Hm?" Kat tilted her head. Danielle sighed and grabbed Kat's head, turning it to the table, where Kaoru and Hikaru were, dramatically I might add, were in a rather….romantic position, the fangirls squealing insanely. Kat blinked…..and blinked…..until she spoke up:

"That's hot," she said.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Danielle fairly shouted, drawing attention to them. "Uhm... sorry," she said, "sorry for interrupting everything..."

"Ah!" Hikaru stood up. "Miss Danielle is our special guest today!"

"Yes!" Kaoru agreed. "Let's go talk to her!"

"Oh, there's Haruhi!" Kat said. "I'm gonna go say hi to him!"

Before Danielle could argue, she was alone with the twins and Kat was off flirting with Haruhi.

"Hi Danielle-chan." Hikaru and Kaoru hugged her, and Danielle twitched. 'Kat you traitor...' she thought as Kat would blush and squee at everything Haruhi would say.

"About..."

"...yesterday," they started to say.

"Why is it a secret?" Danielle asked, confused.

"It just is," one of the twins said.

"You're welcome to come stay with us and the Host Club for the weekend so we can repay you," said the other.

"...I _just _met you yesterday. And I'm already staying at someone's house."

"Kat's?" they guessed.

"No, we're both staying with someone from the school," she said stubbornly. "Anyway, can I, er... talk to Haruhi?"

Both twins shook their heads. "I see... Well, can I at least tell Kat?"

"Your friend is enjoying herself," said one of the twins.

"Stay here and play a game with us!" the other said.

"Er... I, uh..." Danielle put the back of her hand against her forehead. "I suddenly feel weak. Just tell Kat to come take me home, okay?"

"We'll take you home!"

"Not necessary."

END FLASHBACK

Danielle sighed, remembering. "That place is so... _wrong,_" she said.

"It was adorable!!" she squealed.

"Ok, no, no, no. Maybe the twins are hot for the yaoi aspect, but incest is BAD. And I swear that blonde…Honey kid is like, 11." Danielle muttered.

"No, Honey's a senior. He's in your class, remember?"

Danielle blanched. "Well... well... Kat, I need to tell you something."

"Dinner is ready," a maid announced, popping in with the force of a hurricane.

Kat squealed. "Yaaay! I'm so starving...for dinner...and Haruhi-kun! I could just eat him up!" she giggled and started to leave.

"But wait..." Kat had already left the room while the maid came in, grasping Danielle's wheelchair and guiding her towards the elevator.

"Haruhi's a girl..."

Kat: WOOOOT!!! END OF CHAPTER 1!!!

Eve/Angela: REVIEW AND WE SHALL UPDATE!!!

Eve:...Well….technically even if no one even READS this we're still gonna update…so there!


End file.
